Bloo Superkolo i magiczny ziemniak mocy
8 maja 2008 |Scenariusz=Craig McCracken |Reżyseria=Craig McCracken |Poprzedni=Coś starego, coś dla Bloo |Następny=Gwiazda tandety }}Bloo Superkolo i magiczny ziemniak mocy (ang. The Bloo Superdude And The Magic Potato Of Power!) – pięćdziesiąty siódmy odcinek serialu Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster, piąty odcinek piątego sezonu. Fabuła Bloo Superkolo walczy z Lordem Smutasem o magicznego ziemniaka mocy należącego do Wielkiego Twórcy Wszystkich Rzeczy. Opis fabuły thumb|Wróżka Jakaś Tam|240px Odcinek zaczyna się, kiedy Bloo Superkolo (Bloo) jedzie na motorze po opustoszałej autostradzie. Okazuje się, że Bloo opowiada Maksowi w jadalni pewną historię. Bloo Superkolo pozostaje na planecie, natomiast dalsza część historii przenosi akcję na wioskę powstałą na pasie asteroid. W wiosce żył sobie chłopiec (Eduardo), który kochał zarówno swe miejsce zamieszkania, jak i lizaka, którego zwał Panną Liziaćką. Zupełnie przez przypadek znalazł magiczny ziemniak. Uradowany chłopak poszedł do swoich przyjaciół, aby zadziwić ich cudami magicznego ziemniaka. Chłopiec przybył do Kosmogromu, jednej ze spelunek w wiosce, aby obwieścić im o znalezisku. Jakiś czas później, urządzili przyjęcie. Bloo, opowiadając scenę, jest zbulwersowany tym, że bohaterowie bawili się z potężnym kryształem. W trakcie imprezy, w lokalu pojawił się dziwny kosmita (Koko) i zażądał zwrotu kryształu mocy, który daje radość temu, kto go posiada. Chłopak i kosmita zaczęli się bić. Niekończący się pojedynek przerwał nieznany mnich (Chudy), który mówi, że kryształ tak naprawdę należy do Wielkiego Twórcy Wszystkich Rzeczy i to jemu należy oddać obiekt. Mnich otrzymuje od chłopca kryształ i nagle następuje wybuch. Pojawia się Lord Smutas (Pan Zając) i tajna policja królowej pod postacią robotów-marchewek. Konfiskują oni kryształ, lecz odzyskuje go Bloo Superkolo, który nagle zjawia się na miejscu. Przez nieuwagę jednak kryształ ponownie trafia do Lorda Smutasa, a cała reszta trafia do więzienia. Bloo zaczyna opowiadać scenę z serialu Masterwork Theatre, lecz opamiętuje się i wraca do opowiadania historii Bloo Superkolo. Superbohater okazuje się być prawą ręką Wielkiego Twórcy Wszystkich Rzeczy, któremu powierzył on opiekę nad kryształem. W tym czasie, w więzieniu zjawia się Wróżka Jakaś Tam (Franka) i oznajmia wszystkim, że ma klucz do sejfu, w którym Lord Smutas zamyka wszystkie zabawki, w tym i magiczny kryształ. Aby jednak go otrzymać, należy wykonać trzy przerażające zadania. Zadanie pierwsze polega na wzięciu dwóch jaj od wielkiej kury. Drugie polega na umyciu czołgu Fosterów, zaś trzecie na wyrzuceniu śmieci. Bloo Superkolo, chłopiec, kosmitka i mnich otrzymują klucz i ruszają po kryształ do zamku. Toczą bitwę z armią policji, a potem otwierają sejf. Gdy już mają kryształ, atakuje ich Lord Smutas. Bloo Superkolo odzyskuje swą moc po zjedzeniu kanapki i udaje mu się pozbyć armii na nowo. Udaje się do królowej, aby naskarżyć jej na Lorda. Ostatecznie po długim pościgu wszyscy zjawiają się u królowej (Pani Foster), która dowiaduje się, że Smutas zakazuje wszystkim zabaw. Gdy ta go pyta dlaczego tak postępuje, on jej odpowiada "bo to fajne". Królowa uczy go, by dzielił się z innymi i bierze kryształ, który jej się nagle bardzo podoba. Wszyscy zaczynają się o niego kłócić, oprócz Bloo Superkolo. Zdobywa on kryształ i niszczy go raz na zawsze, żeby nie wpadł w ręce kogoś złego. Koniec historii. Franka odwiedza Bloo i Maksa i okazuje się, że historia była lekko oparta na faktach, a magiczny ziemniak mocy był aluzją do gameboy'a Maksa, który został wyrzucony z dachu. Bohaterowie odcinka Główni bohaterowie * Bloo Superkolo * Bloo * Maks * Mały chłopiec * Kosmita * Wędrowny Mnich * Lord Smutas Bohaterowie drugoplanowi * Wróżka Jakaś Tam * Królowa * Franka Bohaterowie epizodyczni * Kelner speluny * Bloppy Majtas * Yogi Boo Boo * Jurek Śluzik * Nieznany przyjaciel * Kura * ...i inni zmyśleni przyjaciele Bohaterowie historii * Bloo jako Bloo Superkolo * Eduardo jako Mały chłopiec * Kaktusowy Miś jako Kelner speluny * Koko jako Kosmitka * Chudy jako Wędrowny Mnich * Pan Zając jako Lord Smutas * Franka jako Wróżka Jakaś Tam * Pani Foster jako Królowa Cytaty * Mały chłopiec: Dlaczego mamy ci go oddać? Wędrowny Mnich: Bo ja tak mówię. Mały chłopiec: Bo ty tak mówisz, och... ---- * Wróżka Jakaś Tam: Och... Jestem Wróżką Jakąś Tam... Podły Lord Smutas uwięził mnie w tym głupim zamku i każe tyrać cały dzień, och, och, och... Ale mogę wam pomóc, bo wiem, gdzie Lord Smutas schował ten kryształowy ziemniak... Taak! Jestem magiczna... i mistyczna i...! Dobra, dość tego. Skupcie się, sprawy mają się tak. (pokazuje slajdy) Smutas to głąb. Nie chce, żebyśmy się bawili. Zabiera nam wszystkie zabawki. Trzyma je w wielkim sejfie. Mały chłopiec: I ziemniaka też! Wróżka Jakaś Tam: Tak, ziemniaka, fajne buty, żelkowe ludziki, małpki, gumowe kanapki i paletki. I moją godność... Zrobimy tak. Królowa. Jest świetna! Ale nie wie, że Smutas jest "pff"... Wiem o jego sprawkach i wkurza mnie, że uchodzi mu to płazem. A co do sejfu, ja mam zapasowy klucz. ---- * Lord Smutas: Ona nie jest więźniem. Wmawia to wszystkim, żeby wyręczali ją w pracy. Wróżka Jakaś Tam: (beznamiętnie, piłując paznokcie) Pozwijcie mnie. Galeria 300px|link= /Galeria|Kliknij tutaj, by zobaczyć galerię do artykułu }}}. Kliknij }}}}}}/Galeria|tutaj, aby zobaczyć galerię dla tego artykułu. Ciekawostki * Scena, kiedy Bloo Superkolo je kanapkę jest aluzją do Popeye'a, który odzyskuje swą energię po zjedzeniu szpinaku. Wyróżnienia * Za odcinek Bloo Superkolo i magiczny ziemniak mocy James L. Venable i Jennifer Kes Remington zostali nominowani do Nagrody Annie w kategorii Najlepsza muzyka do animowanej produkcji telewizyjnej. Zobacz też * Bloo Superkolo i Wielki Twórca Wszystkich Rzeczy, czadowa uroczystość, na którą nie został zaproszony en:The Bloo Superdude and the Magic Potato of Power! Kategoria:Seria V